


Waking up

by Lover496



Series: Polyamorous Demons [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Akward Situations, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Recovering From Self-Harm, recovering from depression, talks at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover496/pseuds/Lover496
Summary: Finally, MC starts talking about her feelings. And things change for the better.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Polyamorous Demons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123028
Kudos: 16





	Waking up

When she finally woke up again she had no idea what time it was. As she turned to her nightstand to look at her D.D.D. to figure it out she realized she wasn’t alone in her room. Before she could fully process it she found herself in what was probably the thightest hug she had ever received. „Thank goodness. You had me worried sick, you know. Promise me to never, NEVER do this again!“ The lack of any nicknames was enough for her to know that Asmo really meant what he said. She blushed, but promised.

He hugged her once again, this time less bonecrushing but longer. „You know you can always talk to me. About anything“ he added, much quieter this time. „Thank you“ was all she could manage. She felt a lump in her throat and wondered why she could not seem to go even one wake minute without almost crying these days.

When he let go of her again she could finally grab her D.D.D. to figure out the time. Dinner would be ready in an hour. Which meant she had slept through a whole day. „Where are Lucifer and Satan?“ she asked, worried that they had fought again while she had slept. „They sat here waiting for you to wake up. Neither of them slept last night and they both skipped RAD today. So I told them to get some sleep when I came back.“

„I’m surprised they didn’t tear each other apart. Last time I checked, they were not far from it.“

„Yeah. It appears you managed to talk some sense into them. You hungry?“ 

„Not really. But I’m parched.“

„Of course.“

He stood up but much to her surprise he didn’t leave to get something from the kitchen. He just grabbed a glass from her desk that she did not remember putting there and went to her bathroom, coming back mere seconds later, the glass now filled with water. She gulped down the whole thing without hesitation.

„Another?“ 

She nodded. This time she drank a bit slower and after emptying two thirds she put the glass on her nightstand.

„So … do all the others know as well? About…“ She found herself unable to continue and just held up her bandaged arm. His face turned into an uneasy expression. That was all the answer she needed. „It was kind of inevitable after Lucifer and Satan didn’t appear for breakfast this morning and skipped RAD. I’m sorry.“ „No, it’s … fine.“ They both knew she was lying.

„And what do we do now?“ she asked into the uncomfortable silence.

„I don’t know. Whatever you want. I could do your hair if you want.“

She thought about it for a moment. If she’d appear for dinner looking mostly normal then maybe she could pretend it wasn’t so bad, at least with the brothers who hadn’t seen her in this state. „Sure, why not.“

And so she let Asmo dress her up for dinner; after he’d done her hair he also got to choose her outfit and do her make-up. And in the process, they finally returned to a more relaxed state, thanks to Asmo easing more and more into his natural, cheery persona. 

When they went to dinner however, the tenseness came back full-forced. Belphie drew in a sharp breath when she came in and Mammon, who had tilted his chair, practically fell of it. She pulled on her long sleeve self-consiously. „Hi. What’s for dinner?“ 

Dispite her try to ease the mood they just kept starring at her. Thankfully, Beel walked in right at that moment. „Hey guys, could you help me bring up the food?“ he asked, only afterwise noting MC and Asmo in the other door. Since none of the brothers seemed to function anymore, MC started to walk towards the kitchen. „Of course, Beel“ she said in a forcfully calm and happy voice that probably fooled noone. 

That was when at least Belphie seemed to get his brain to work again. „No need. You stay here, MC, we can get it.“ She flinched ever so slightly, knowing that before yesterday’s incedent he would never have as much as looked twice if she’d offered to help Beel carry the food. But she allowed it, sitting down at the table instead. Mammon just kept starring at her like she had suddenly grown a second head. When Asmo sat down next to him he rammed his elbow at Mammon’s chest. „OUCH!“ Asmo gave him a sinister look. „Ehm, I mean, I’m gonna go get Levi.“ He left the room, grumbling something along the lines of „probably glued to his new TV show anyway“ and rubbing his ribs. 

Dinner wasn’t really any better. Asmo tried to keep the conversation flowing but noone really listened to him. She wished she would have just stayed in her room – this was humiliating. She couldn’t even decide wether the fact that noone had dared to wake Lucifer or Satan for the meal made things better or worse. In the end she had merely been able to eat half a bun and a small salat and was really exhausted. Back in her room she practically fell asleep right on spot, despite having slept through the whole last day.

When she woke up again it was the middle of the night. Once again she was not alone. She had half been expecting it after Asmo didn’t even leave the room to get her something to drink. She suspected Lucifer or Satan or both of them had threatened to turn their brothers into shreads if they left her unsupervised. She couldn’t really blame them, but she hated it none the less. 

Thankfully, her supervisor for the night had fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed. She didn’t really know who came up with the idea of having Belphie of all people do the nightshift, the one demon who could and WOULD fall asleep on anything. But she thanked her luck that it was him. Because it meant she could sneak out.

She knew exactly where she wanted to go and given that it was the middle of the night she thought it to be the perfect timing as well. Noone would interrupt. And he was probably awake anyways. He usually was and there was no way he would sleep now, not after he had spent an entire day at her bedside and would therefore be behind with his student counsil work.

The light coming from his study proofed her right. She knocked at the door softly. „Yes?“ Shyly she entered. „I’m going to kill my brothers“ he said, all serious, when he registered who had entered. „No need. Just because you apparently never sleep doesn’t mean they don’t have the right to do so.“ He stood up from behind his desk, hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. „And why don’t you take advantage of that same right?“ He sat down at the couch and placed her in his lap. „Because I already slept for the better part of the last 36 hours and because I wanted to talk to you.“ He smiled. „Very well. And what is it you want to talk about?“ She couldn’t help but smile in return. Even if it didn’t feel very fitting, given what she was about to say. „The things that led to … yesterday.“ The smile vanished from his face but he gave her a reassuring nod. „Go ahead.“

And so they sat in front of his fireplace. She told him how she’d felt so left out whenever he spent time with Diavolo. That even their group-dates had not made up for it, no matter how much fun they had been. But she reassured him again and again that she did not want him to break up with Diavolo. That all she needed would have been proof that he still wanted to be with her, still loved her as much as Diavolo. And then came the harder part, because she wasn’t sure how he would react. Whether he would be angry with her. But she just couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. They all knew where that had led her.

„There is also something else. I didn’t really know how to tell you but … I’m in love with Satan. I swear on everything that’s dear to me, it doesn’t change how I feel for you. I tried to avoid him where I could, hoping it would fade, but it just ended up making me feel lonlier and I-“ Lucifer stopped her midway, kissing her on the lips. 

She breathed in his scent and it immediatly calmed her down. The tears that were threatening to form in her eyes subsided. She couldn’t look into his face. „I thought you’d be too proud to accept sharing me with anyone“ she whispered, ashamed. He carefully lifted her chin so she’d look him in the eyes. „And you would have been right. But the recent events changed my perspective. They made me realize that if there is one thing I am too proud for, it is the love of my life being miserable because of my own hypocrisy. I told you that I love you and Diavolo, and you accepted it in a heartbeat. Just to make me happy. I would not be deserving of you if I did not accept it the other way around. So no need to apologize to me, love.“ He gave her another kiss and she reciprocated it with a passion like never before. When they parted the tears that ran over her face were, for once, ones of joy.

LMCLMCLMCLMCLMCLMCLMCLMCLMCLMC

When they had finally parted, long after she had sneaked out of her room, she pondered. She knew she’s have to have a similar conversation with Satan. But he, unlike Lucifer, was not usually awake at this time. As she passed the door to his room heading back to her own, however, she could hear noises from behind the door and see a faint light glow through the keyhole. So she knocked. A few seconds and some rumbeling noises later, his door was opened. He seemed surprised to see her. „So, who was supposed to look after you tonight?“ he asked. She smiled. „Why? So you can torture them for letting me leave my own bedroom?“

„Maybe.“

It could have easily been a joke, but she knew he was (although he would never admit such) just as overproctective as his eldest brother. She kept smiling anyway. „Can I come in?“ He took a step back and gestured her in. „Anytime.“ They both sat down at his bed, given that it was the only furniture appart from his endless bookshelfs. They both started to talk at the same time.

„What you said-“

„About the last-“

They both broke off and grinned. „You go first“ Satan finally offered, being the gentleman that he was. „I wanted to appologize about the last few months. I shouldn’t just have stopped talking to you like I did, especially without any explaination. It wasn’t fair.“

„It’s okay.“

„No, it’s not.“

He carefully took her hand in his own. „I can fully understand. And even though I missed you, I’m just glad that you are here now.“ He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles while keeping his eyes locked with hers. She blushed. Then swallowed. „Satan, I … I know the last few days have been pure chaos. But I want you to know: I meant what I said. I love you.“ It felt like a weight was lifted from her heart when she finally said the words.

„And I love you, kitten.“

And then he kissed her, very softly.

„Just don’t expect me to go on a group date with you and Lucifer“ he added with a grin and a fake shrudder as they parted. She couldn’t help but grin back. „So you don’t mind me dating him?“ He considered his answer for a moment. „Your happiness means more to me than his misery.“ She hugged him. „Thank you“ she whispered in his ear. He kissed her forehead in response. „I think you should get some sleep now.“ As he said the words she realized that her eyelids actually felt rather heavy. Though how that was possible was beyond her. „Should I go back to my bed for that?“ she asked, not really feeling like getting up. 

His lips turned into a devilish smirk. „No need. Whoever was supposed to watch you can worry sick about your whereabouts in the morning for all I care.“ He laid down next to her and pulled his blanket over both of them, cuddling close to her. „He deserves it.“

SMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMC

The following weeks felt like waking up from a nightmare. She didn’t know what surprised her more – how much the world seemed to have missed her or how much she had missed the world. She started to smile at little things again, like playing video games with Levi or getting her nails done by Asmo. It always shocked her for a moment when she realized that the brothers were reliefed just because she agreed to activities that had been normal before, like baking in the kitchen with Beel or going to a party with Mammon and Asmo. The world around her gained back the colour she didn’t realize it had lost – and she enjoyed any second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Infinite_Principle for your input that made this happy ending (?) possible.


End file.
